National Revelation
by AllLeyton
Summary: This is one of the ways I would have had Lindsey find out that Lucas was still in love with Peyton. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is one of the ways I would have had Lindsey find out that Lucas was still in love with Peyton. {I love the show with the exception of season five, although some of the writing was unbelievable, especially the speech I have used in this fic}**

**Disclaimer: I am not now nor have I ever been Mark Schwahn or any other member of the Cast and Crew of OTH. I do not own any part of One Tree Hill or the CW, however, I do own all seven seasons on DVD… twice. **

**National Revelation**

**He had one more talk show to appear on and then it was home to Tree Hill for the wedding. Lucas took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He'd done this many times but it still made him a little nervous. He knew all his friends from home, his fiancée, Lindsey, his mom, Andy and Little sister Lily would be watching which did absolutely nothing to help calm him. He took another deep breath as he heard the host start his introduction.**

"**I'd like you to join me in welcoming best selling author of An **_**Unkindness of Ravens**_**, Lucas Scott."**

**He walked out onto the stage, shook the host, Ruby Bower's, hand and sat down. They began talking about the book. All the usual questions were asked and all the usual answers given. That was up until the end of the interview.**

"**Lucas, I know that An Unkindness of Ravens, is the story of your life, at least the last two years of high school, but there must be one thing in the book that stands out in your mind amongst all the other memories. What stands on in your mind and moves you, the author, the most?"**

**Without hesitation Lucas closed his eyes and began to quote from his book.**

"**Suddenly it was if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my team mates were all sounding from a thousand miles away and what remained in that bazaar muffled silence was only Peyton, the girl whose art and passion and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth; I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer." A single tear ran down Lucas' face, and he opened his eyes. Brushing away the tear with the back of his hand, he gave a small embarrassed smile and looked down at his lap.**

**The host looked at him, tears in her eyes, a lump in her throat, "You must love Peyton very much, Lucas."**

"**More than even my own words can express."**

"**I'd like you all to join me in thanking Lucas Scott for coming on the show today. **_**An**__**Unkindness of Ravens**_** is available in book stores every where. A truly epic love story."**

**Lucas snapped out of his reverie when he heard the clapping of the audience, he shook the host's hand and left the stage.**

**As he walked back to the dressing room to change, back into jeans and a button down shirt, he realized what he'd done. He been on national television and told the entire country he was in love with Peyton Sawyer. The worst part of this whole thing was, it was undeniably the truth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gathered in Tree Hill

Haley rushed about the kitchen putting out the snacks and sandwiches for the gathering in her living room. Everyone had decided the Scott house was the place to meet to watch Luke on the Ruby Bower Show. It had actually turned into a party. There were two people missing that wouldn't be in on the celebration Brooke and Peyton. They had opted out. She missed her friends at these gatherings. Peyton stayed away because she was not happy about Luke's upcoming wedding or his choice of fiancée, for obvious reasons and Brooke stayed away to support Peyton. She understood, she really did but she didn't have to like it.

"The show gonna start," Skills said coming into the dining room.

"I'll be right there."

She put the last trays on the table and rushed into the living room not wanting to miss a minute of the show. She stood beside Karen and watched as the guests before Lucas did there thing and had their say. Then it was Luke's turn. Mother and best friend were proud of the confident man he'd become. Lindsey had told them about the standard questions they had found the host's always asked and they helped him prepare. Suddenly Ruby asked a question that everyone was surprised to hear. It certainly wasn't one that they had helped him prepare for.

"_Lucas, I know that An Unkindness of Ravens, is the story of your life, at least the last two years of high school, but there must be one thing in the book that stands out in your mind amongst all the other memories. What stands out in your mind and moves you, the author, the most?"_

He had answered the question without hesitation. The sudden in take of breath and the snapping of heads to look at his fiancée sitting on the couch was audible. The room was dead silent. Haley saw as Skills face broke into a huge smile covering it quickly so no one

else saw it. He had always known Luke was in love with P Sawyer.

If they hadn't prepared him for her last question they certainly hadn't prepared him for the next and his answer was even more staggering than his first, "_More than even my own words can express."_

Haley rushed to Lindsey's side.

"Did my fiancé just declare his love for another woman on national television?" Lindsey asked the people standing around her.

"I'm so sorry, Linds." Haley said trying to pull her friend into her arms.

"Did he?"

Haley nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah he did?"

Lindsey rounded on Skills, "This is your fault!" she shrieked. "If you had kept your damn Peytonisms to yourself he wouldn't be so confused! You planned this!"

"I'm outta here man. Blame me. Stupid bitch." he stormed out the back door into the yard.

Haley's cell phone rang and she checked the caller ID, Lucas. "I have to take this."

Lindsey nodded in understanding.

Nathan motioned to Mouth and the rest of the river court crew to follow him outside away from Lindsey. When they reached the backyard they found their friend mumbling obscenities about the woman in the house. Nathan bumped fists with the other guys in sheer joy. He didn't like the man Lucas had become since he'd been with Lindsey. He didn't like her and she didn't like any of them.

"My brother," Nate chuckled, "is a bloody genius, wouldn't you agree?"

"Its classic Luke." Fergie laughed. "He couldn't do it subtly."

"He's always had to do things on a grand scale." Junk added.

"National TV through man, that's harsh. Its always been Skinny Girl," Skills shook his head in bewilderment.

"I'm just glad that stuck up bitch isn't going to be my sister-in-law. I never did understand his attraction to her."

"She is hot." Mouth blurted out.

"Says the guy that used to date Ericka Marsh."

"Erika was hot, she was just a bit of a bitch." Mouth smirked thinking of his high school girl friend. "Don't you guys feel the least bit sorry for Lindsey? What Luke did was ruthless."

"No!" they all answered in unison.

"She was killing all the fun," Fergie snapped. Junk nodding his head in agreement.

"We better get back in there before Hales notices we're missing," the dark haired Scott told his buddies. "She'll kill us if she finds out we're out here celebrating the situation."

The group followed him back into the house. When they arrived back inside Haley and Lindsey were not in the room. Nathan approached Karen and found out that Lindsey had received a phone call, that she assumed was Luke, and had left the room to take it. Haley hadn't come back into the room yet either so he went looking for her.

Skills, Junk and Fergie joined Jamie and Lily to play Rock Band and Mouth headed down the hall to look for Lindsey. He knew his friends didn't like her and if he was being honest himself, he didn't either, but finding out your fiancé is in love with another woman on TV must have been devastating for her.

As he walked by one of the spare rooms he could hear the sound of a muffled voice and was just about to knock when the voice became clear to him, Lindsey.

"_I've worked to hard for this and she isn't going to get him now."_

Silence.

"_It took everything I had to keep him from calling her to find out why she hadn't shown up at the signing like she promised him, Amy."_

Silence.

"_Lucas is clueless. He has no idea that I kissed him that day to make her think that I was his girlfriend. You should have seen her, it was absolutely priceless, she left in tears."_

Silence.

"_I should never have agreed to come to this back water hill billy town where his dim-witted friends and family's influences are. I should have kept him in New York where I was in total control of everything including his contact with these morons."_

Silence.

"_Don't worry about me, I'll find a way to turn this around."_

Silence.

"_I should get back before they come looking for me. I'll call you when I've fixed this disaster."_

Silence.

"_Thanks Amy. Bye."_

Mouth took off down the hall as quickly as he could so Lindsey wouldn't think he'd been eavesdropping. He was in shock. He couldn't believe he had been feeling sorry for her. What was he supposed to do now? Tell Luke? Nate? The Guys? He found a space to sit down near where the group was still playing and tried to work out his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 OMG!

Brooke sat on the sofa, her mouth hanging open in shock. She gave her head a little shake and pinched her own arm to see is she was truly awake. With the pain it inflicted she knew there was no way she could be asleep. She hit the rewind button on the recorder, when she'd rewound it far enough she hit the play button. There he was Lucas Scott, She increased the volume on the television to make sure she hadn't been hearing things.

"_You must love Peyton very much, Lucas" Ruby asked._

"_More than even my own words can express," he replied._

She backed it up and watched it three more times. It finally sunk in that he really had said it. **"**Oh my God!" Lucas had just declared his love for Peyton in front of the United States and probably most of Canada. She grabbed for her cell phone and called her best friend.

A cheerful voice answered, "Hey B Davis what's up?"

"Nothing. How come you're so happy?"

"Mia's album is going to be fanfreakintastic, Brooke! The healing power of it, wow, that's all I can say!"

"You and your music P Sawyer," she laughed. "I don't want to drag down your mood but I guess that means you didn't watch the show today if you've been busy working on the record."

"I told you I wasn't going to watch it. It's like pouring salt in an open wound. I've avoided him since…"

"I know 'P'. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sitting there torturing yourself."

"No worries. Its been a great day. I'm fine."

"So how long do you think your going to be at work?"

"I don't know for sure. I've got a couple of calls to make to California, Mia wants to work for a while longer on the album and I have a bottle of tequila to drink so it'll be a really late one," she laughed, "seriously, it'll be after midnight by the time I get done here. Why?"

"Just checking up on you?"

"I'm okay. Honest."

"If that's your story." Brooke ended the call and sighed in relief.

She sat on the sofa looking at the frozen picture of Lucas on her television screen. Events of the past few months started running through her head like a movie. She could see in her minds eye all the things that had happened to Peyton since they'd come back to Tree Hill. She hadn't been a very good friend to her and there was nothing she could do to fix the past but she could certainly prevent things from getting worse. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Turning the corner on Luke's street, she noticed a cab pulling away from the curb. She hoped it was Lindsey's fat ass in the back of that car. She smiled to herself. Lucas was getting a taste of the wrath of Brooke Davis whether Lindsey was there or not but it would be a damn sight easier if Lindsey was on her way back to New York.

She pulled up to take the place the cab had just vacated. Taking a deep steadying breath and walked up to the door. She balled her hand into a fist and banged on Luke's door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Going Home

He stood in the airport waiting to board his flight to Tree Hill. Women, and even a few men, had been approaching him since he'd arrived at the airport an hour ago, saying that they had seen the show, asking for autographs, shaking his hand, and telling him what a lucky woman Peyton was to have a man that was so in love with her. He signed each autograph, shook every hand and thanked every person that took the time to approach him. The guilt he was feeling in his personal knowledge that he had been about to marry a woman that wasn't Peyton, made the attention and the admiration of his fans a bitter pill to swallow.

How could he have let things get so out of hand. He'd been trying so hard to protect his own heart from his feelings for Peyton, that he hadn't considered what he could be doing to Lindsey's heart and worse yet, what he knew he'd done to Peyton's since she'd come back to Tree Hill and before, if he was being completely honest. How the hell was he going to fix this mess.

"_Flight 214 to Tree Hill, North Carolina is now boarding at gate 11_," said a woman's voice over the loud speaker.

He grabbed his carryon and joined the queue to board the plane. He had just over two hours to figure out a plan. He didn't want to hurt Lindsey any more than he already had but he couldn't marry her either, not now that he had let his heart remember it beat only for Peyton. He believed that he had loved Lindsey, after a fashion but he was IN love with Peyton. He always had been. He needed to talk to Haley, she was his best friend and always had good advice.

Once he'd landed, gathered his bags, and caught a cab, Lucas hit speed dial 4 on his phone and called his best friend. When the phone started to ring he hoped it would be Hales that answered. He wasn't prepared, at this moment, to talk to any one else.

He sighed in relief when he heard her familiar voice answer the phone, "Hello."

"Hales, its Lucas."

"Hi. I suppose you need to talk."

"Can you?"

"No, not really."

"I really need your help, Hales."

"Really?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Is Lindsey still there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Shit! Can you meet me at the river court?"

"Yes. Sure. No problem."

"Ten minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, bye."

"Bye." he said grateful that she wasn't ratting him out to the others that had gathered at her house.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked coming in to the kitchen.

"Oh it was just Mia. She needs my help, would it be okay if I took off for a while?"

"Sure?" he replied sceptically, "Lindsey's on her cell and I can entertain Karen and the rest of these guys for a bit I'm sure." he pulled his wife in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "It was Lucas wasn't it?"

Haley nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Nate."

Still holding his wife close so he wouldn't be over heard, "Do you think Sawyer saw the show?"

She whispered back, "No she didn't see it, that I can guarantee. She said there was no way in hell she was going to watch it but I'm sure Brooke taped it for her just in case she changed her mind."

Nate smiled devilishly, "Brooke is going to have a hay day with this Hales."

"She sure is." Haley said. "I gotta go." As she walked by the living room she stuck her head in to say goodbye to the people there, "I'm sorry but I have to go out for a little while. I'll be back as quick as I can." She darted out the door before anyone could comment on her sudden departure.

Haley pulled up to the river court and jumped out of the car. She stormed to the bleachers where he best friend was sitting with his head in his hands, "What the hell, Luke?" she shouted angrily.

He looked up at her then, tears sliding down his face, "What can I say?"

"Lindsey is sitting at my house and I have no idea what to say to her. How am I supposed to help her through this, Lucas or you either for that matter?"

"I don't know, Hales. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. I didn't even know I still felt this way about Peyton. I didn't lie when I told Lindsey I love her because I do but I'm not IN love with her."

"I know Lucas, I tried telling you and so has a few other people," she raised her eyebrow, "but now you have to try and explain this to Lindsey. Be completely honest with her, you know. No elaborate plan, just be completely truthful. It'll hurt her no matter how you try to explain it. I'll make sure she's at your place in half an hour. Please don't make this any worse for her. You can't save Lindsey from the pain you've caused, and you can't marry her either. Especially now that you've declared your love for Peyton in front of the whole country."

"I couldn't go through with the wedding to spare Lindsey's heart, Hales. It would only make things worse in the long run. My heart's remembered that it loves Peyton, the choice was made the second I answered Ruby's question."

"You need to worry about Lindsey first, Luke. Dealing with Peyton is going to be..."she was at a loss for words.

"Your tell

ing me," he said quietly. He pulled his friend into a hug of thanks and watched as she got back into her car and pulled away.

**A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. HERE'S A LITTLE UD! HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**ANY STORY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST WHERE YOU'D LIKE THIS TO GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hell Hath No Fury Like Brooke Davis

A little over an hour later, Lucas arrived back at his house. He parked in the back and came in through the kitchen. Lindsey was leaving out the front door, slamming it behind her as she went. As he walked through the house, he could find no remnants of her. He found things smashed that they had bought together but other than that, Lindsey was gone. He couldn't help but feel a little sad about the whole situation but he was still by far more angry about what she'd done to Peyton… and to him.

Removing his jacket and hanging it on the back of the kitchen chair, he grabbed the broom and started cleaning up the mess she'd left behind.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

He heard the loud knocking on the door just as he swept up the last of the glass on the kitchen floor. "Go away!" he shouted in the direction of the front door. "We're finished. Go back to New York!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Open the damn door Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she knocked hard on the blonde man's door.

That certainly wasn't Lindsey's voice yelling back at him. It was worse, it was Brooke Davis. 'Shit!' he thought to himself. 'I'd rather wrestle an alligator naked then have to deal with her tonight. I thought for sure I'd at least have a couple days before the Brookie Monster would be after me!' he dumped the dustpan into the can and headed for the door. He opened the door to the more than furious Brooke.

"Hi Brooke." he said cheerfully hoping she was in a friendly mood but when he felt the sting of her hand against his cheek he realized it wasn't to be. "Ouch!" he screamed at her, "what the hell was that for!"

"Its for being a son of a bitch!" she shrieked pushing him back into the house. "I watched the show today, Luke. Nice work. Did you get up this morning thinking what shitty thing can I do to her today? I wonder how much closer I can push her toward the edge of her sanity? Or are you trying to kill her?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Trying to kill who, Brooke? Lindsey?"

"Like I give a damn about how anything you do affects Lindsey?"

"What the hell are you talking about?

"Peyton, Luke! Peyton! You remember her, the girl you declared your love for on television this morning. Did it even occur to you that your getting married in a couple of days to a woman who isn't Peyton? Do you have any idea what this will do to her? Do you?" she shrieked. "Do you just want to make sure she's completely broken when you marry that bitch?" She took a deep breath and picked up on her rant. "I know what this is, you selfish bastard. You want to make sure she's not fit to have a relationship with anyone else. You want to make sure she spends the rest of her life alone pining away for you, while your off having a life, marriage and children. You stupid fucking dick!"

"Brooke!" he yelled trying to get her attention. "I… I…"

"Don't you dare! I swear, if she saw that show today…!" she bellowed leaving the threat open ended. "Stay the hell away from her Lucas or I swear I'll make it the sorriest day of your life!" she stormed toward the front door.

She felt his strong hand grab her arm. "Brooke, listen to me please." he said his voice pleading. "I need your help."

"Are you kidding me? You want my help to what? Push Peyton completely over the edge? Not on your life buddy!"

"Please, Brooke, just listen to me."

Brooke hesitated lowering her eyes to look at the floor. After several seconds she raised her eyes and looked into his, "I'll listen, Lucas."

"Thank you." he led her to the sofa and went to pour her a glass of wine. He handed it to her and sat down, "I really appreciate this."

"Whatever Luke, just get on with it."

"I ended things with Lindsey today."

"You mean she ended things with you."

"No, I mean I ended things with her. She was more than willing to forgive me for what she called my "accidental declaration of love for Peyton."

"Was it?" she asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"An accident."

He looked at the wine glass in his hand. "It was no accident."

"Are you sure, Luke? I mean you've been rubbing Lindsey in Peyton's face for the past seven months. You declared your love for her at every opportunity too. You told everyone that Lindsey was the woman you were in love with."

"Yeah well, I'm a jackass."

"Yah think!"

Lucas went on to explain to the woman sitting with him on the sofa what had happened with asking Lindsey to marry him in the first place up to the end of that same engagement tonight. "I've never stopped loving Peyton, Brooke. I was so hurt and angry and if I'm honest scared, when she didn't agree to marry me when I asked her, I wouldn't allow my heart or mind to admit I still loved her," the remorse in his voice was palpable. "What the hell am I going to do now? How am I going to make this up to her? How do I prove to her its always been her?"

"I'll tell you what your not going to do. You are not going to run over there tonight and tell her that you love her that's for damn sure. Your going to have to start back at the beginning. It'll be like junior year all over again. Are you up for it?"

"I'll do whatever it takes. I won't hurt her again. I promise."

"She couldn't survive it again, you know. She's so damaged now, that I'm not sure that its possible to put her back together again."

"I don't care what kind of a relationship we end up with in the end, I'll be her friend if that's all that she'll allow. All I can tell you is that there has only ever been one woman for me and that's Peyton. I'll be whatever she needs me to be but I have to fight to keep her in my life on some level."

"Fight for her? Now there's a novel idea." she replied flatly. "Here's as far as I'm going to get involved with your quest to become a part of Peyton's life. I will tell her what you told me tonight about Lindsey and I'll tell her the engagement was ended by you. Other than that your on your own."

"That's all I can ask."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 For the Love of Peyton

Brooke walked through the front door of the house she shared with her best friend calling as she came, "P Sawyer!"

"Hey Brooke," the blonde called back as she came out of the kitchen.

"You're home early. I didn't think you'd be home for hours yet." she laughed

"Its after midnight you goof. I do come home occasionally you know. Where have you been?"

"Ah well, I was over talking to Lucas."

"Good luck with that." she said flatly turning on her heel and heading toward her room.

Brooke sighed, "Its not like that P. Lindsey wasn't even there."

Peyton stuck her fingers in her ears like a petulant child. "I'm not listening," she sing songed as she left the room.

Brooke followed closely behind her throwing her purse onto the counter as she passed. "Peyton."

"Brooke, I love you. You know that right?"

Brooke nodded.

"I don't want to talk about him and I certainly don't want to hear about him. It was bad enough coming home to a 52" color television with a frozen picture of him."

"I'm sorry Peyton. I went out of here in such a hurry I must have forgotten to turn it off."

"Its alright. I'm just a little sensitive right now."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "I know but I really need to tell you something I found out today."

Peyton held up her hand to best friend, "I don't want to hear it I told you."

"But,"

"Nothing."

"Peyton," Brooke started again.

"Ah ah ah. Notta. Nothing. Do you understand?"

Brooke nodded, "Fine be that way…" just then the dark haired girls cell started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. "Lucas." she said flatly looking at her friend and turning to leave the room.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said cheerfully.

"… if I can push her in front of a bus." Peyton mumbled as she passed Brooke so she didn't have to listen in on the call between her best friend and the bane of her existence.

Brooke started to laugh, "Please don't push anyone in front of a bus P Sawyer. I'd have to visit you in prison and you look really really bad in orange."

"Screw you Davis." she laughed back closing the door behind her.

"_Whose she threatening to push in front of a bus, me?"_

She chuckled, "No, not you. Lindsey."

Luke laughed. _"At least I know she's at least a little jealous if she wants to push her in front of a bus. I guess that means you haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."_

"Even after she knows she's still going to want to do it," Brooke said, "I started to tell her but she stuck her fingers in her ears and started that whole I can't hear you thing."

He started to laugh at the vision of the beautiful blonde behaving like a child. "_She'll do whatever it takes not to listen when she has her mind set on something. Are you going to keep trying?"_

"I'm going to be totally honest with you, I'll try because I love her and even though I think you're a horse's ass, you two belong together."

"_You don't know what this means to me."_

"Yeah yeah sure sure. Just when I don't have a best friend anymore you'd better be prepared to step up and take her place."

"_It won't come to that will it?"_

"I won't let it." she told him honestly, "If it even started to look like it was going to go that way, you'd be on your own so fast your head would spin."

"_Thanks again Brooke. Call me after she knows okay."_

"I will but you have to give me some time man."

"_Its already been to long Brooke. I don't know how much longer I can wait."_

"Its only been since this morning, yah dork."

"_Its been almost four years Brooke. Its been way way to long."_

"Fine. I'll call you later." She ended the call and went in search of her friend. "Peyton," she said walking into her room.

"Let it go Brooke."

"I can't."

"Brooke, I don't want to hear about Lucas and Lindsey."

"Even if I tell you, Lucas sent her packing back to New York?"

"He what?" she started, and quickly changed her line of thought, "even then. I don't care what he's done."

"Even if its forever?"

She took a quick intake of breath, "E..e..even then."

"Come on P I know you want to know my not so secret secret."

"Brooke." she chastised.

"I can't keep stuff like this to myself Peyton so please let me tell you before I go crazy."

"Fine. But this better be good juicy gossip or I'm not gonna be your best friend anymore and you can't come to my birthday party." she said childishly, laughing at the look on the brunette's face.

"Lucas broke the engagement." she blurted the second Peyton agreed to let her talk.

"He did what?"

"He broke the engagement." she looked at her friend's disbelieving face. Taking her hand she led her to the sofa in the living room. She reached for the remote and flipped on the television. She entered all the information so that the Ruby Bower Show came up and fast forwarded it to the desired location and paused it. "Just watch this." she said holding onto to Peyton's hand and preventing her from running for the nearest exit.

"I I I really don't want to watch this Brooke. Please. I can't." she said trying to pull away.

"Peyton trust me," she said, "you really need to watch this."

Peyton held Brooke's hand and said "fine play the damn thing."

Brooke hit the play button and sat back. She watched her friend's face and listened to the television.

"_You must love Peyton very much." Ruby Bower's voice stated._

"_More than even my own words can say." he replied._

A single tear rolled down the blonde girl's cheek. "Why did he do that? Lindsey must be devastated. I feel so bad for her."

"What the hell? Your kidding right? You feel sorry for her. I'm really starting to worry about your sanity P."

"I can't believe you don't feel awful for her. I hate the bitch and I feel bad. You actually like her."

Brooke sighed. "She thought it was because of all the questions and signings he's been doing for the book that caused him to answer those last two questions that way."

"She did." Peyton said brightly.

"Yeah. She told Luke she understood what happened and she was okay with it."

Peyton's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Brooke nodded. "According to Lucas, he had to freak out a little to make her understand they were finished. He told her over and over again that he was in love with you and the wedding was off. It took him telling her to get her crap and get out before she finally caught on to what he was saying. He's not sure if she is completely convinced yet."

"Whatever Brooke. I'm going to bed."

"That's all your going to say. Whatever Brooke."

"Yep pretty much. They'll be back together again tomorrow. What the hell do I care what he said today? He told me he loved her. He doesn't know what he's saying or what the hell he wants. What difference does any of this make? None! Now I love you B Davis but I have a meeting in the morning." she stood and headed back to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight P." Brooke was concerned that Peyton wasn't reacting at all to the fact that Lucas had declared his love for her in front of the country. She'd tried talking to her again later but for now she just had to let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Brothers

Lucas dribbled the ball against the asphalt just as he had a hundreds of times since he was eight years old. He planted his feet and took a shot at the hoop from the three point line. Missed.

"Someone's a little rusty," he heard his brother say as he approached him out of the dark.

"Yeah, I haven't had much of a chance to play in the last few months. Lindsey doesn't like basketball on the best of days. Being there when I was coaching was about all she could handle. Is there something I can help you with little brother."

" How could you be with someone who doesn't like basketball?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Never mind. Anyway, I saw the show this morning."

"So?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you want me to say Nate?"

"Is it true?"

He stood looking at the ground for a moment and then looked up at his brother, "If your asking if I'm still in love with Peyton, then the answer is yes. If your asking if I intentionally went on nationwide TV and told the entire country that I'm a jackass, then answer is no."

"What I'm asking is, do you need someone to talk to?"

Lucas ran over and grabbed the ball. He carried it back across the court toward his brother. He held the ball in both hands and placed it against his forehead. "I was standing backstage and thinking to myself that this was the last talk show I had to do before the wedding and that I'd be able to come home and get involved in the craziness that is the last few days before a wedding, you know. I heard Ruby announce me and I went on just like I've done a dozen times in the last couple of months. She was asking me all the same questions and I was giving all the same answers until the question about my favorite part of the book, or should I say my best memory, whatever. It was then, Nate that I realized all my best memories involve Peyton. He looked at his younger brother for understanding and then grinned, "as do my worst."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah well my best and worst memories involve Haley too, so I get it."

"That's it exactly. Everything with Lindsey is effortless. There's no testing of my patience, no arguments, no fire, no nothing. Its easy, you know. With Peyton, it's a constant test of my patience, all arguments, all fire and passion, its everything. Its hard."

"I know how you feel bro. Haley makes me absolutely nuts sometimes but I wouldn't want to be with anyone but her."

"I ended things with Lindsey."

"You ended things or she did?"

"Actually I did."

He looked as her older brother incredulously, "You mean she didn't break up with you the second she got home?"

"Nope. In fact, she said she was okay with what happened. She said I'd spent to much time talking about the book and the past and that its because of that I said I was still in love with Peyton."

Nate laughed. "Is it true? Do you love Peyton or did you get caught up in the moment. That's the part I'm trying to make sense of. I mean can you imagine what Sawyer would have done to you under the same circumstances?"

"I love Peyton. I've always loved Peyton. I'm just…" He left the statement unfinished. "Here's the thing, Nate, There's no way for me to know what would happen in this situation if I was with her because it would never have happened if I was with Peyton. She's the one I love so I couldn't declare my love for anyone else."

"So where's Lindsey now?"

"I told her to get the hell out of my house after she told me about what she pulled at the book signing in L.A. I would imagine she's gone back to New York though why?"

"Just curious if I should be watching out for Peyton. So how did you get her to tell you?"

"Peyton's safe from Lindsey, Nate but why aren't you asking me what happened?"

"I already knew that Sawyer was at that frigging signing and I kind of figured that Lindsey had been up to something when Sawyer told me about it but its not my place to tell you what happened. It was up to Peyton or Lindsey. If you'd just got on the phone and called her that night and asked her why, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. You'd have been married to Peyton ages ago." he said with a smirk.

Lucas banged his head against the basketball several times. "Nice Nate, real nice. Now what am I going to do? How do I fix this?"

"I have no idea. All I can tell you is to go slowly and don't hurt her again because if you do, brother or not we're done. She's my best friend and I won't sit back and watch you destroy her." he turned and walked away, leaving his brother in shock.

"Nathan!"

The dark haired Scott continued on his way not turning to look at the man standing on the river court.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Talking to Peyton

Brooke had called him three weeks ago to tell him that Peyton didn't buy into his performance and she refused to speak to her any further about the issue. He had made a decision that day not to force the issue. He let her have her space. He'd even seen her a couple of times at Tric when he'd been out to play pool with Skills, Nate or one of the other boys from the court but he hadn't approached her.

"Have you talked to Skinny Girl yet?" Skills asked as they shot another round of pool.

"Nah. Brooke says she doesn't want to hear about it or talk about it. Not from her or anyone else. Imagine what would happen if I approached her?"

"Are we back to that again?"

"What are you talking about Skills?"

"Just like when we was kids. You loved P Sawyer but you was too scared to talk to her."

"I'm not afraid to talk to her."

"I know that man. I just tryin a get yah goin." he winked at Nathan who was standing at the other end of the table.

"Just go talk to her. What's she going to do, push you in front of a bus?" He chuckled. "You told me you loved her, hell you told everyone you still love her except for her. Now go!" his brother put in as he took his next shot.

"Brooke Davis is my friend, why?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Skills and Nate both laughed at that remark and then Skills followed Nate's lead, "We got your back man. Just go talk to her."

"She's here?"

"Like you didn't know." Nate laughed.

Lucas walked around the table and put his pool cue in the rack and turned to look at the door that held the office and recording studio of Red Bedroom Records. "I don't know maybe I should just give her another week or so."

"Are you scared, Big Brother?"

Skills started to laugh, "This is just like when we was kids. He used to use the same excuse not to talk to her even back then. That was one of his favs, along with she's with the devil, or you, depending on how you look at it." he smirked.

"I'm not scared of her."

"You are too." the two other man laughed. "She won't kill you, I promise. Just go talk to her."

"I'm not worried about her killing me, I'm worried about her rejecting me." he said sadly. "But if it'll shut you two up, fine." he stormed off toward Peyton's office. When he reached the door he turned back to look at his brother and friend. They started making motions of him knocking on the door. He took a deep breath and skipped the knocking, trying to prove to the other two men he really wasn't afraid of the woman behind the door, he walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" she asked without looking up.

"Hi Peyton." he said quietly.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and then reiterated her question, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'd like to talk to you, if you have a few minutes."

She leaned back in her chair raising her head to look at him for the first time. She closed the lid of her laptop, "Talk? she said flatly.

"Yeah Peyt. Talk."

"I thought we'd said everything we needed to say when we spoke in the gym at the high school. I told you how I felt about you and you let me leave. I think that pretty much says it all."

"You said you'd be my friend. You said…"

"Don't you dare tell me what I said. I know what I said but things change Lucas. I can't be your friend. I don't want to be. Now I think you need to leave."

"Peyton, please."

"Fine Luke. Talk but make it quick. I have shit to do."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You have got to be joking."

"Let me finish. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I've been such an ass. I'm just so so sorry."

"It seems to me that your I'm sorry means about as much as your I love you." she said the pain evident in her voice.

"I deserved that."

"What was your first indication?"

"I guess I deserve that too."

"Are you through now? You've said I'm sorry. I heard it, now I have work to do."

"Can't we try to be friends again, Peyton. I miss you."

"Were you missing me while you were screwing Lindsey, Lucas? Or are you just missing me now because she's gone?" she asked sarcastically. "Never mind don't answer that. Just please Luke, leave. I have nothing left to say to you."

He stood and turned and looked at the woman he loves, "This isn't over Peyton. Not by a long shot." and he left the room closing the door behind him.

hear that Davis, my chair rolling out from under me?"

"_I want to hear the noise in Tric."_

Peyton grabbed her purse and headed for the door into the bar. When she pulled it open, she looked around to see if Lucas was still there. "I don't see him anywhere, B but Nate and Skills are over by the pool tables, I'll go ask them if they've seen him okay."

"_Don't you hang up on me, I mean it. I'm staying on the phone until I hear you talking to Luke."_

"Don't you trust me Brooke?"

"Not when it comes to Lucas Scott." she deadpanned. "Now go find him."

Peyton walked across the bar to where her best boy friend and Skills were playing pool.

"Hey guys, did you see Lucas come out of my office."

"Yeah, yah big meany," Nathan teased, "he looked like someone kicked his puppy."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I've changed the rating due to language issues. This is a large UD hope it works. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I'm still not Mark Schwahn and I still own notta.

Chapter 9 True Feelings

When the door closed behind him, Peyton couldn't help but grin. She was being a bitch and she knew it but she felt he deserved a little of the snake that bit him. She wanted him back but he needed to know that she wasn't his beck and call girl. She wasn't going to drop everything for him just because that's the way he wanted it. He was going to fight to get her back this time and if he didn't they were through. Plain and simple.

"He came to see me today!" she squealed into the phone.

"_Who?" _Brooke asked feigning no knowledge of who would cause Peyton to behave this way.

"Lucas." she said sounding a little deflated by her friend's reaction.

"_I knew who you were talking about P, I was just teasing you. Were you horrible to him?"_

"Yes."

"_Peyton?"_

"I know Brooke. I just want him to hurt a little too. We've been down this road before, him and I. This isn't the first time he's done this to me and you of all people are aware of the truth of it."

"_I'm just worried about you Peyton."_

"I know Brooke and I promise I won't torture him for long. I'll probably go and see him later tonight. Second thoughts and all that. Okay?"

"_Okay."_

"He tried to apologize. I wouldn't let him."

"_You better go after that boy right now, P Sawyer."_

"Oh fine."

"_I can't hear you getting ready, P."_

Peyton stood from her chair making sure she made as much noise as possible. "Did you hear that Davis, my chair rolling out from under me?"

"_I want to hear the noise in Tric."_

Peyton grabbed her purse and headed for the door into the bar. When she pulled it open, she looked around to see if Lucas was still there. "I don't see him anywhere, B but Nate and Skills are over by the pool tables, I'll go ask them if they've seen him okay."

"_Don't you hang up on me, I mean it. I'm staying on the phone until I hear you talking to Luke."_

"Don't you trust me Brooke?"

"Not when it comes to Lucas Scott." she deadpanned. "Now go find him."

Peyton walked across the bar to where her best boy friend and Skills were playing pool.

"Hey guys, did you see Lucas come out of my office."

"Yeah, yah big meany," Nathan teased, "he looked like someone kicked his puppy."

She hung her head. "I guess I was a bit of a …"

"Bitch." Lucas finished for her coming up behind her.

"Yeah, that." she grinned sheepishly. "Can we talk?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk."

Peyton put the phone up to her ear. "Can you hear him Brooke?"

"_Yeah, I can hear him. Put him on the phone for a minute."_

Peyton passed her phone to Lucas and stepped back a little to give him some privacy.

"_Hey Luke. Just remember what I told you. Peyton hasn't done any wrong here. Its been you so go easy okay and don't yell."_

"I won't thanks Brooke." He ended the call and handed the phone back to Peyton.


	10. Chapter 10

So the secret is out. I have no life and I spent New Year's writing and reading lol. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them, keep them coming. I would also appreciate suggestions on where to go from here. Peyton's instant forgiveness of Lucas' behavior in season five really annoyed me. I love Leyton together but he really needs to work for it. I'm just not sure what it would take to fix the mess he's made. Here's the UD, I hope it lives up to expectations.

Chapter 10 Endings or Beginnings

"Lets talk," he said quietly, reaching out taking her hand to lead her out of the bar. When they got into the parking lot where Lucas had parked the mustang, he leaned his back against the drivers side and pulled Peyton into his embrace. Before uttering a single word he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Peyton pulled away. "Please Lucas, I can't think when you do that."

He grinned impishly, "I know that's why I did it."

"You can't do that Luke, get me all kerfuffled when I'm trying to be mad at you!"

"Kerfuffled?" he smirked at the invented word.

"Yes, kerfuffled."

"You have every right to be mad at me Peyt but you and I both know that I love you and I want to fix the damage I've done. So let me." he said pulling her back into his embrace allowing him access to her neck.

"You can't fix this by kissing me and making me crazy like this. I can't keep doing this Lucas. Don't you understand that? The only time you want me is when you've broken up with someone else. Brooke. Anna. Brooke. Lindsey." His lips on her neck were causing her to lose her resolve, and she tried again to move away but he kept her close to him, never letting up. She took a deep breath trying to ignore the sensations radiating through her body and began again. "Over and over, always an after thought. I won't be your second choice. I won't be anyone's second choice." Peyton had her hands on his shoulders, pushing back away from him trying to make all her thoughts come out in some kind of coherent order. "Stop Luke! Your driving me crazy doing that."

"Doing what?" he said grinning, reveling in the fact that he still had this affect on her.

"Kissing me and stuff. Gets everything all confused and I can't think straight."

He allowed her to move back so he could look into her eyes but not relinquishing his hold on her. "I'm a jackass Peyton. I'm not going to stand here and make a bunch of excuses for my behavior because there is not acceptable excuse for the way I've treated you. All I can do is tell you that I love you Peyton. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"You left me Lucas. I didn't jump into your arms and tell you I'd marry you when I was nineteen so you moved on to someone else. You said you'd wait forever for me and you didn't wait, you never wait for me and you never fight for me!" she shouted getting angrier.

"I'm sorry for all of it. I wish I could change it but I can't. All I can do is fight for you

now. Prove to you that you're the only one for me."

"I gave you the chance to change your mind Lucas. I bared my soul to you in that gym but you let me walk away. You knew how much hurt you were causing and you didn't care. You didn't even try to stop me from walking away from you! You were going to marry someone else. I…" her voice trailed off the tears leaking from her eyes.

He pulled her back to him wanting to make her feel safe and secure like she had when they were teenagers. Tears were building in his eyes as he looked into hers. He shook his head hanging it in shame for his actions. "I can't change it Peyton. I wish I could turn back time and never let you walk away from me."

She fought against his embrace. "You can't just hug me and hope that it'll all go away because it won't. I don't trust you and I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. I think your back here trying to get with me because Lindsey left you."

"She.." Lucas began to protest her words.

Peyton held up her hand, "I know what you've told everyone else. You threw her out or whatever but unlike everyone else, I don't buy it. Your alone at the moment which is the reason you've come looking for me, your fall back girl. You miss her, I get it but I'm not that girl anymore Lucas. I was going to forgive you tonight. I even told Brooke, but I can't Luke. I just can't."

"You still love me, don't you?" he asked reeling from her rejection.

"I'll always love you. I'll always be in love with you but I just can't be with you again. Now or ever." She wriggled from his grasp and walked away. She had not been prepared for this reaction. She'd meant to forgive him right then and there. That's what she'd told Brooke she was going to do. Its what she'd wanted to do but once she got started she hadn't been able to stop.

"Peyton!" Lucas called out to her. She didn't stop when he called out to her. He let her words run quickly through his mind as she kept walking away from him. He'd let her walk away in the gym. She was right. He hadn't tried to stop her. He wouldn't do that again. He raced up behind her and grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. "This isn't our ending Peyton. This isn't over by a long shot. I love you! I'm in love with you and I'm going to find a way to prove it to you!"

"Sure you will Lucas." she said disbelievingly. "I'll be waiting."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait for this UD but I was having a lot of trouble with the ending for the story. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think of the ending. N2TH `

Chapter 11 Last Shot

When Peyton had awoken the morning after her confrontation with Lucas, she had found a house full of flowers. Every kind you could imagine. They were everywhere. When the flowers didn't bring her around he had turned to chocolate. Peyton's weakness. It hadn't worked either. Then he turned to the cheesy flamingos on the lawn with signs with public apologies. When that didn't work, she found billboards showing the same words. She turned a blind eye to all of it. She was determined to not let him back in. Her heart, on the other hand, acknowledged each and everyone of his overtures making her love him that little bit more. Her mind however, would not let her cave to him. She deserved better.

Peyton sat in her office listening to demos from bands all over the country and couldn't find anything that spoke to her. When she put the last one from the pile into the player, she sighed in relief, listening to this disc would end today's round of torture. As the bars of music washed over her, Haley came rushing into the room.

"You have to come and see this!" she squealed grabbing Peyton's arm and pulling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Peyton, just come with me."

Peyton sighed and followed the woman out of her office. They stood on the deck outside of Tric's main entrance and Haley was pointing into the sky. When she looked up, a plane was flying by dragging one of those message banners. It read: I love you Peyt, please forgive me for being an ass! Luke.

Peyton shook her head and walked back into the building. Haley followed her amazed that the blonde had said nothing. Her expression hadn't changed and by the look on her face, her heart hadn't softened to her best friend's attempts at making amends.

"Peyton?" Haley queried, "Doesn't this affect you at all?"

"Sure it does," she said flatly, "I'm more embarrassed then I've been over all his useless attempts at apology. He can't change what he did no matter how many times he does this stupid stuff. Its over Hales, he has to live with his choices."

Haley nodded her head. She knew that Peyton had reached the end of her rope when she hadn't taken Lucas back a few weeks after his grand gestures of love and apology had fallen on deaf ears and blind eyes. She truly was done with him. "Its really over?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah it really is."

"I thought you were still in love with him?"

"I am."

"Then why, Peyton? Explain this to me?"

"I can't let him hurt me again. I can't chance it. Its that simple." A single tear slid down the blonde's cheek. "I'd rather be alone than risk my heart again."

Haley hugged the blonde, "I'm really sorry about all this Peyton."

"I know. I'll see you later."

With the dismissal from Peyton, Haley left and went to her car. Opening her cell phone she called her best friend.

"Hey Luke."

"_Hey Hales. Did you go to Tric?"_

"Yeah I did."

"_I take it she didn't…"_

Haley shook her head and then remembered he couldn't see her. "No. She loves you Luke, she's still in love with you she admits that easily enough but she will not risk her heart again. She doesn't care what you do."

"_I can't live without her, Hales."_

"Yes you can Luke. You did it for three years. You almost married Lindsey. I bet you can find someone else. You need to move on."

"_There will never be anyone for me but Peyton."_

"Then your going to be alone. She doesn't want to be with you Luke. Its been months. You've apologized over and over in more ways than most people could even imagine."

"_I have one last thing to try. If this doesn't work then I'm done. I'll spend the rest of my life alone and living with my choices but I have to try this first."_

"Well good luck, Luke, your going to need it."

After ending the call with Haley, Lucas made another call. He had hoped she'd forgive him before he had to resort to this but he'd do whatever it took to get her back, he loved her. Seeing her around town and not being with her was his personal version of hell so this had to work.

When he finally got off the phone, he smiled brightly. 'Now all I have to do is get everything else set up.'

He got on the phone and called Brooke to enlist her help. It had been difficult because she really wanted to kick his ass but thanks to his overwhelming attempts to make amends, the dark haired woman had agreed to help him.

All she'd needed to do to help him, was have a party and make sure to record the Ruby Bower Show on Tuesday and play it at midnight, the night of the party. Brooke was always up for a reason to hang out with her friends so she made the arrangements.

By the night of the party, Lucas was a nervous wreck, if this didn't work nothing would, he wasn't even going to show up at the party until Brooke started the recording. He took special care getting ready that night. He wore her favorite pair of his jeans and blue button down shirt. He didn't shave because she liked a little scruff and put on her favorite cologne. 'This has got to work,' he whispered to the empty room.

The party was in full swing and the alcohol was flowing freely. She'd invited everyone she could think of but there was one person missing, Peyton. She'd called her cell and she'd called her office. No luck.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Brooke was starting to lose it.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked in concern.

"I can't find Peyton."

"What do you mean, you can't find Peyton?"

"I've called her cell and the office and she's not there. I really need her here tonight, Nate. What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know what the big deal is. Peyton's in Roanoke. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"When she going to be back?"

Nathan looked at his watch, "She said she'd be back around midnight."

"I swear I'm going to strangle that blonde," she vented through clenched teeth.

"What's going on, Brooke?"

Brooke went on to tell him about Luke's plan. "Now I don't know what the hell to do. Luke will be here just before midnight. Help me Nate!"

"You call Lucas and I'll take care of everything else," Nate winked at his overwhelmed friend.

Brooke left the room to call Lucas and Nathan got up on a chair, banging a knife against his glass.

"First, I want to thank you all for coming to Brooke's party," Nathan said after he'd gotten everyone's attention. "Secondly, Brooke threw this party for Lucas and he has a reason behind it and thanks to Sawyer things are not going quite to plan. I need you all to stay here until our curly haired blonde friend gets here. Luke needs our support." he climbed back down off the chair. He wandered through the room talking to people individually about what was going on in a roundabout way. He explained that Lucas was still trying to win Peyton back and he needed their support, win or lose.

While Nathan was handling their friends, Brooke was on the phone with an overwrought Lucas. He was beside himself. His entire future was riding on tonight and the blonde that he loved was making him sweat.

"_Brooke," _he groaned. _"I'm losing my freaking mind here."_

"She didn't tell me she was going out of town Luke. She told Nate. What was I supposed to do. I'm sorry she's being like this."

"_Arhhh!" _he yelled into the phone, _"She's going to be the death of me Brooke. I swear!"_

"Its going to be okay Luke," she said calmly. "Hang on for a minute." She walked into the other room and found Nate motioning for him to join her.

"Talk to your brother," she passed the dark haired Scott the phone and walked back out to the party.

"What's going on big brother?"

"_Your best friend is making me crazy!" _he ranted, _"I've done everything I can think of to get back with her! I love her, Nate. What the hell am I going to do?"_

Nathan could here the emotion and fear in his brother's voice, "Luke!" he tried to interrupt his brother's incoherent rambling. "Luke!" he tried again.

"_What?" _Luke yelled into the phone.

"Take a breath, big brother. Your going to give yourself a heart attack." He heard Lucas taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Are you calmer now?"

"_No!" _he snapped.

He couldn't stifle the laughter and finally let it go, "Lucas you really need to chill out, man. I can't have you dying on us over Sawyer's defection."

"_Thanks little brother, now your laughing at me." _

"She loves you Luke and I guarantee this will work. Its like you said she's my best friend and I know her heart better than you do right now. Probably better than she does. This is the best thing you could have done. Honest. Now calm down okay."

"_You better be right."_

"Trust me I am. Be here at 11:45 before Peyton gets here."

"_Fine," _he grumbled_._

Nathan had disconnected the call and made a call of his own, using his cell so it was his caller ID that showed on the phone.

"_Hey Nate," _Peyton said when she answered the call.

"Please tell me you are on your way back to Tree Hill."

"_Sorry Nate, I can't do that."_

"What? You swore you'd be back by midnight!" he shouted at her.

"_I'm already in Tree Hill, Nathan."_

"You are!" he said brightly.

"_Yeah, actually I never left," _she giggled.

"You knew Luke set this up didn't you?

"_Mhmm."_

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! Are you trying to give my brother a heart attack?"

"_Oh my god, Nate, I never thought about that."_

"Well maybe you should. Now get your ass here by midnight or I'm coming after you, you hear me."

"_This was your idea Nathan, the whole damn thing. I would have forgiven him with the first yard full of pink flamingoes. You said he needed to do more."_

Nathan laughed, "You need to keep me the hell out of this Sawyer!"

"_At least, I know he loves me and I'm not his second choice!" _she squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucas and Peyton True Love Always. Blah, blah, blah."

"_Damn straight, Nate. I'll see you at midnight."_

They ended their call. Nate went out and rejoined the party, happy in the knowledge that his brother and his best friend were getting back together tonight.

At exactly quarter to twelve, Lucas, showed up at the front door. He came in and immediately began searching for his brother. He found him toward the back of the room, talking to Brooke.

He said hi, to his friends as he passed by them making a bee line for him.

He wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend, "Thanks for doing this for me Brooke."

"Your calmer."

"My brother," he gestured toward Nathan, "reminded me that my physical heart isn't as good as it should be and I needed to calm down."

"He's right."

"Let's just say, he had better be right about a lot of things tonight," he glared at his younger brother.

Nate wrapped his arm around his panicking brother, "You really need to trust me big brother. Now follow me."

They moved around the room until Lucas was out of sight, and could still come out where Peyton could see both him and the television. "You ready for this?"

He nodded. "I'm scared Nate."

"Its going to be okay. I promise. Now wait here, Peyton just pulled in," he looked at his brother and chuckled at the signs of pure terror showing on his face. "Breathe Luke, just breathe."

Nathan moved quickly across the room so that he could meet her at the door and Brooke was ready with the remote to start the show. The second Peyton was through the door, holding Nathan's hand for support, Brooke hit the play button.

The theme music and applause from the Ruby Bower Show filled the room and everyone turned to look at the television.

The moment she came into view Lucas never took his eyes off the beautiful blonde standing in front of the room.

"_Thank you. Thank you." _Ruby's voice said. _"This is going to be an unusual segment for us today,"_ Ruby told her audience, "_Our most romantic author called us and asked to be on the show. Apparently he has a few things he needs to say to the country and most importantly to his true love, Peyton Sawyer. You all know who he is. Join me in welcoming Lucas Scott back to the show."_

The sound of the applause were deafening.

"_Welcome back to the show, Lucas."_

"_Thank you for allowing me to come back."_

"_So when I talked to you the other day, you said you had to tell the country something."_

"_I do."_ He started to speak, _"I was on this show a few months ago and declared my love for Peyton Sawyer. I lied to you that day."_

"_What?" _Ruby asked in shock.

Lucas placed his hand on Ruby's arm, _"Please let me finish."_

She nodded. _"Go ahead."_

"_I lied. I was engaged when I was here last time but it wasn't to Peyton Sawyer."_

The sounds of shock could be heard rippling through the audience.

"_I was engaged to my editor, Lindsey Strauss." _He held up his hand so he could finish, _"I ended the relationship with Lindsey the moment I got back to Tree Hill. And its thanks to you,"_ he motioned to Ruby and then to her audience, _"that I was able to remember who I was really in love with. You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life, marrying someone that wasn't Peyton Sawyer. I thank you for that and…" _He took a deep breath and went on to explain what he had done to Peyton in Los Angeles with the botched proposal and how rotten he'd been since her return to Tree Hill. He told the nation that he was an ass and if she never came back to him he deserved to spend the rest of his life without her. He told them all the things he had done to try and make it up to her, to win her back and the fact, that it hadn't been going so well.

Peyton leaned into her best friend for support. She hadn't removed her eyes from the screen since the second she'd heard his voice come over the speaker, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"_This is kind of my last kick at the cat, so to speak,"_ he explained, _"so I'm doing this in front of the nation."_ He got down on one knee and looked straight into the camera, _"Peyton, I love you and I'm sorry I'm a world class jerk but if you agree to be my wife, I'll spend the rest of my life making up to you for all my mistakes. Will you marry me?"_

Peyton felt a light touch on her hand and looked to see Lucas kneeling in front of her, "Will you marry me, Peyton?"

"_Well there you have it ladies and gentleman. We'll let you know when we get her answer." _Ruby Bower's voice said over the television.

Brooke hit the end button on the remote and turned to look at the blondes in the center of the room. Nathan had released Peyton and moved to stand with Haley out of the spotlight.

"I am so in love with you," she whispered, "I'd love to be your wife!"

The cheers went up around the room as Lucas slipped the ring on her finger and his lips against hers.


End file.
